WFFN
WFFN is a FOX affiliate serving Tampa, FL and the Tampa Bay region. Broadcasting on channel 4, (after being on channel 39 since signing on in 1981), WFFN is owned and operated by Fox Television Stations. Launched in 1981 as WTSS, WFFN became a FOX affiliate in 1997, In 2000, Journal Media made purchase of WTSS and changed the call letters to WFFN. Since 2004, WFFN's branding has been My FOX Tampa Bay. On Feb. 6, 2016, Journal Media Group sold the station to Adelphia Communications for $175 million. In addition to running the FOX schedule, WFFN also airs syndicated programming, including The Real, TMZ, and Dish Nation. WFFN also operates three subchannels: 4.2 (for FOX Family), 4.3 (for Seven Network) and 4.4 (for Ha!). An agreement was reached between Adelphia Communications (the owners of WFFN) and Independence Broadcasting (owners of WTPX). On June 6th, WFFN and WTPX would be swapping channel numbers. WFFN would be moving up to channel 4 (where WTPX is). WTPX, in turn, would be moving down the dial to channel 39 (where WFFN) is. As part of the agreement, WTPX will begin airing all Tampa Bay Buccaneers preseason games and coach's shows in the city of Tampa. History WTSS first signed on the air on December 14, 1981, operating as an independent station. As the flagship of the locally-based Family Group Broadcasting, the station programmed a family-oriented general entertainment format with cartoons, off-network dramas, classic movies and religious programs. Its call letters originally stood for "Family Television Station". Family Group Broadcasting sold the station to Capital Cities Communications on April 22, 1984, becoming Capital Cities' first station in Florida, the group's first (and only) independent station, and the last station to be acquired by the group prior to its merger with ABC. Under Capital Cities, the station added more off-network sitcoms and reduced the number of religious programs and drama series on its schedule. In 1986, Capital Cities stunned the broadcasting industry with its purchase of ABC – a network that was ten times bigger than Capital Cities was at the time. Capital Cities sold WTSS to the E. W. Scripps Company. Scripps continued the general entertainment format on WTSS, running cartoons, sitcoms, movies and drama series. WTSS became the Tampa Bay market's Fox affiliate in 1997. The station began to identify on air as "Fox 39," A 10 p.m. newscast was planned for the station, but ultimately did not come to fruition. Scripps owned the station until 2000 when they sold WTSS to Journal Media Group. The first move they made was changing the call letters to WFFN. A month later, WFFN finally launched their 10 pm newscast. On Feb. 6, 2016, Journal Media Group made the announcement that they've sold WFFN to Adelphia Communications. On June 6, 2016, after reaching an agreement with Independence Broadcasting (the owners of WTPX), WFFN moved up the dial to channel 4. Hello Tampa Campaign lyrics There's a feeling in the air, that you can't get anywhere except in Tampa I've taste a thousand yesterdays, and I love the magic ways of Tampa Working side by side, the spirit shows in you each time you touch the sky. From where the water flows to where the sunset goes, we're all good neighbors saying, "Hi!" Makes no difference where I go, You're the best hometown I know Hello, Tampa, Hello Tampa Bay, Fox 4 loves you! Programming Schedule Category:Tampa, FL Category:Florida Category:Former independent stations Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Channel 4 Category:Fox Television Stations